Promises are always keptno matter what
by DarkLillyOfTheNight96
Summary: He could have dodged! NARUTO YOU IDIOT' Sasuke thought while falling to his knees. He had just killed his best friend and became his brother...the one he just killed..."NARUTO NO...I I loved you.... NARUTO!" Sakura screamed fully breaking down.


_**Disclaimer:….I don't own Naruto…just this very sad plot…**_

This was just another day…But somehow it all went wrong…

The battle was on to bring Sasuke back home. Sakura was fighting the red-headed woman with ease. Naruto was fighting Sasuke screaming at him to come home. Sai wasn't there for he was out cold at the hospital from a poision recovery…And their Teacher was out cold leaning up on a tree with a white haired man standing near just watching the battle with boredom clearly shown.

"SASUKE COME HOME! WE ALL MISS YOU….even…Sakura…" Naruto said with sadness and worry in his tone and even more screaming from him.

"Why won't you just go home and train for the rest of your life you weak little girl?" The red haired bitch said.

"NO!" Said sakura as she dodged a kick and brought up a throwing star and hit Karin's arm disableing it.

This went on for hours…Untill…

"NARUTO!!!" A kunai went right through his chest pircing his chest and his heart slowing as he dropped to his knees wide eyed as Sasuke.

'_You IDIOT! I thought you would dodge…Damn it…I'm becoming my brother…'_ Sasuke thought with a few tears gathering in his eyes.

Sakura hit a preasurre point on Karin's neck not killing her just knocking her out. She was right in front of Naruto as he fell and caught him. "N-No Naruto…NO PLEASE WAKE UP!!" She called the rest of her chakra out to her hands and tried to heal him but…the blood wouldn't stop…

"S-S-Sakura-c-chan, I love you Sakura…P-please never forget that…And Sasuke…Please c-c-come back t-to t-t-the village…" Naruto choked out with a few tears going down his face. His deep blue eyes were dimming.

"N-No you idiot…Come on come on….DAMNIT! why won't this work….? No…Naruto please…Try to stay with me you'll be Hokage remember? When we first met? 'I'll do whatever it takes to become Hokage and protect the village and everyone in it! Beleve it!' Remember that?" Sakura was crying and sobbing badly while trying to heal him.

"Heh you and I both know t-that I won't live through this S-Sakura…Just please…become Hokage for me…and bring back Saskue…I love you Sakura…And I'm sorry…" With that he closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating forever putting him in a deep sleep.

"Naruto…? No…No…. I loved you NARTUO WHY??" Sakura cried out with agony and heaving her back over his form still pouring blood out but slowing into a cold blood into the thick icy snow coating the ground with pure red.

Sasuke had few tears coming out of his eyes along with the complete Sharingan. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'M SORRY!!!" He was hysterical that he had just killed his best friend…

"Sasuke….Do you know what you have done…? Now you're just like Itachi…all you need is an Akatsuki Cloke…" Sakura said with bitterness in her tone. "You killed Naruto…Why did you have to DO THAT!?" She cried out hitting the ground making it dent because she didn't have enough power. "NARUTO NARUTO!!!" She kept crying his name out in vain but it still didn't change the grim fact…

Naruto Uzumaki (Sp?) was dead.

Killed by Sasuke a traitor and now his own hated brother

And now hated by the only girl no the only person who tried in vain to stop him.

"N-No…Naruto…I-I didn't mean to…" Sasuke stammered while trying to get his friend back to life.

Sakura held up a kunai to her throat ready to slit it. "G-Goodbye Sasuke…You killed the village's new found joy and you kill me…I HATE YOU SASUKE!!!" And with that she stabbed her throat but…she was stopped by a hand with those of red eyes.

"N-Not you too…" Sasuke said with sadness in his cold voice. He stopped he from killing herself for now but…what would he do…

"I'll….I'll go back…." Sasuke said.

"W-What?" Sakura said.

"…."I'll go back to the village…its what….he would have wanted…So please…take me…home.." That's was the last thing Sasuke said before Sakura fell forward into his arms asleep.

He woke up Kakashi by the tree and said. "Can you c-carry N-Naruto's b-body?" He said with shame in his voice.

The older man's head was down and he slowly nodded and picked him up ready to run.

They started back to the village.

One ready to face his sentance.

Another saddened for a secret crushes death.

Last…One dead for a hero. The hero for bringing back his best friend.

The Hokage was his dream….But this one promise he had made when a kid affected him…All for Sakura…Naruto looked down at them running with sadness in his blue eyes and kissed Sakura's forehead and left but not before whispering "Goodbye Sakura I love you forever" Then…he was gone…

A tear went down her closed eyes lid. Maybe this end was just another beginning for the ninja of the hidden leaf village…

_**Sorry if this sucked…But I had to write this understand? It was ONLY a ONESHOT no continueing alright? And this was sad to me so no flames unless you want a knife through your chest…**_

_**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**_


End file.
